Powerpuff Girls Xylo (PPGX)
by Claudia Donovan 13
Summary: This is a basic set of stories that follows the original ppg show. That's all I can tell you for now.


**An: Hey guys it's Claudia Donovan 13. So it's good to see you! XDD Anyway this is gonna be a PPG series, it takes place 5 years after the original Powerpuff Girls ended, and it will be including some oc's, my own specifically, and yeah.**

 **Brianne: Don't give it all away!**

 **Me: Ok! Ok! Just get back into the computer so can write my story!**

 **Brianne: Ok! Wait where's is Barron, isn't he supposed to be here?**

 **Me: He's already in the computer, see you at the end of the story! Or at least the end of this chapter.**

 **Brianne: Ok! Bye~!**

 **Me: Now without further adieu~! Let's begin!**

The city of Townsville, a city that continues to thrive on, and has been unbelieveblely quiet these past 5 years. However that's not to say that nothing has changed in Townsville. I guess the best way to sum it all up, would be just to tell you every detail, but we don't have time so I'll just have to do a brief summary. Let me review my notes real quick though (coughing, clearing throat). (continues this for a few more seconds) Evil-doer's and monsters stopped attacking Townsville for 5 years, after the dance pantsed problem. Yes that includes Mojo Jojo, when the girls turned 6, the professor brought up an older girl who needed a home and was thinking about adopting, the girls wanted to know and meet her first. The girls name is Brianne, and she is now the girls older sister...(looks farther down the notes) OOh~! I should ... no I already said I wouldn't, I even wrote 'don't give this away' on the notes. Ok here's the next part of my notes, Mojo found out about a boy, chose to adopt him so the Rowdyruff boys had someone to rough house with and, ...ooh~! Oh same story as with her though. That's basically covers it, I mean other than the fact that the girls are 10 years old now... yep that's it, and just in time too because they now have to get up for...

The alarm started going off in the girls room, and they freaked out, "OH NO! WE ONLY HAVE 10 MINS TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!," all 3 sisters cried in unison, each rushing to get their morning routine's done.

Brianne back upstairs to their room and, said,"Here's breakfast girls. I figured you're trying to get stuff done this morning, and you needed breakfast."

"Thanks sis," Bubbles said happily finishing combing her hair,"Can you slip Octi into my bag? That way I have him me, I'm worried about a class assignment."

Brianne smiled kindly, her sister was so cute. Bubbles would always bring Octi on days she was worried about class assignments, and quizzes, as well as getting them done. "Sure," Brianne said as she slipped Octi into her bag,"Anything else you girls need help with before you leave?"

"My notes!," Blossom said urgently, looking for them desperately in her bag,"I can't find them!"

Brianne laughed a bit as she held them out to her. "You left them downstairs on the study desk."

"Thank you!," Blossom said laughing nervously, her bow still only half tied.

She was about to move on, when Brianne quickly grabbed her, and retied it firmly. "Thank you again!," Blossom said abruptly, but sincerely.

Brianne nodded with another light laugh. "Dang it!," Buttercup said, her bag already packed,"Where's my iPod!?"

"Here," Brianne said,"Left it in the living room."

Buttercup nodded, and said,"Thanks."

Not long after that the girls left and said,"Bye Professor! Bye Brianne! Have a good day!"

"Goodbye Girls!," the Professor called back.

"Have a good day at School!," Brianne called too.

 _(PPG Narrator: Mind if I cut in again? Me: Sure, I'm just the author, but you can say your piece, I won't stop you. Narrator: Just no major spoilers, right? Me: You got it! Narrator: Ok Here we go.)_

It looks like the girls are just barely going to make it to school, but that point aside, let's focus on their older sister now. Brianne must be doing something pretty important, she was only adopted into the girls family 4 years ago, and has already blended in pretty well. Professor Utonium doesn't know that much about her, and adopted her so the girls would have a more normal sister, or companion. Despite not knowing her story, the Professor and the girls welcomed her with open arms. She fit in with them surprisingly well too. She is by definition the most popular girl at Pokey Oaks High, in sophmore year. She hate's being in that position however. _(Narrator: You can take over again. Me: Ok!)_ She looked at her face in the mirror. "Ok", She mumbled,"It's a new day, far from the dreams that haunt my sleep. It's a brand new day, time to face it full-heartedly."

She saw her black hair was a rats nest and, she could see the clothes she owned adorning her floor like a multi-colored patchwork coat. She laughed a bit, her purple eyes dreading that she'd have to clean this up later. She quickly rushed over to her clotheset and grabbed her cleanest outfit, a pair of black jeans, a bright purple shirt, a dark purple and black striped hoodie, and her black converse like sneakers. She looked at her fair face in the mirror, she looked a little tired, the only scar on her face was a small one on her left cheek, otherwise she looked fine. She grabbed her school bag, and some breakfast before saying,"Good bye Professor! See you after school~!"

"See you later Brianne," The Professor replied.

Her feet hit the ground, and she bolted off to the bus stop for the school bus to Pokey Oaks high. _(Me: Time to jump in again Mr. Narrator. Narrator: Ok... so what for? Me: *Whispers why* Narrator: Oh Right Mojo's house! Me: Let's do this Narrator: Alright!)_

At the same time the Girls were hurriedly getting ready, the Rowdyruff boys weren't even up yet, although they were supposed to be, and be ready for school already. However with Mojo Jojo busy in the lab, and hadn't noticed they didn't get up. However, when their brother Barron's, alarm clock went off, Brick, Butch, and Boomer woke up. Barron went to check on them, and see if they were up yet. _(Narrator: Ok, now I'm just starting to sound like you. Me: Yeah sorry, but I am the writer...sorry. Narrator: No, it's fine, just take over again. Me: Ok)_

Barron checked, and saw that they were just getting up. He rolled his eyes, his deep purple eyes realizing that if Mojo found out they were still home they'd get in trouble for it later. Boomer noticed him in the door, since he was on the side of the bed closest to the door. "What are you doing up bro?," He asked tiredly making Brick and Butch look that way.

"I'm up a half hour before, I have to leave," Barron said,"You guys are already late."

All the boys jumped, and were about to freak out big time, Mojo was going to kill them. Barron shut them up, and mummbled,"You're just lucky Mojo's still in the lab, get ready, I'll cover for you. Besides there's a short cut on the way to my bus stop."

"Seriously," Brick said hopefully.

Barron nodded, the boys started to rush to get ready. Barron went to his room, he quickly got dressed, little did he know he'd be twining with Brianne...but, that's for later. "Have you seen Octius?", Boomer asked, he was all ready.

"You're nervous aren't you?," Barron asked coolly, knowing that had to be the reason his brother was looking for orange octapus stuffed animals.

"N-no!", Boomer answered abruptly,"Maybe..."

Barron laughed a little, then held out Octius,"Here. Brick tried to hide it in my room yesterday."

"Thanks bro," Boomer said quickly, before stuffing it into his bag.

The rest of the morning went off without a hitch, Barron noted his brother Brick didn't have his hat and said,"Your hat's in my room. Why do you guy's hide things in my room?!"

"It's easy, and fun," All 3 brothers answered.

Barron rolled his eyes, and mumbled,"Note to self, lock your room after school."

"Didn't happen to find my iPod did you?," Butch asked, his dark green eyes glittering.

"Yeah," Barron answered, handing his brother the iPod,"Here... everyone have what they need?"

All 3 Rowdyruff boys nodded, they all headed downstairs. "Bye dad!," Barron called to Mojo.

"Goodbye Barron, cause trouble when you can!," Mojo called.

"I will!," He called back.

"Did the boys leave for school?," Mojo called before he could leave.

"Yeah," Barron lied,"they were gone when I got up, but I gotta get going."

"Ok Bye," Mojo said non-chalantly.

All 4 boys left quickly, and Barron taught his 3 younger brothers the shortcut. "Thanks Bro!," Brick said hurrying after his brothers.

"No sweat!," Barron replied,"Have a good day!"

"You too Bro!," all 3 boys replied before disappearing down the path of the short cut.

Barron just barely got to the bus stop on time. He sighed, hoping that no one was already sitting next to Brianne. He was luck that no one was too. "Well hello twin," Barron said teasingly.

Brianne looked up, and laughed, then said,"Why...Why do we twin?"

Barron laughed and then replied,"I don't Kanow, and I don't Knare!"

Both friends laughed and started discussing their mornings. _(Narrator: Can I change the scene? Me: Yes! have fun!)_

Meanwhile, just as the boys were getting to Pokey Oaks Elementary, where the Powerpuff girls go to school.

 _(Narrator: Ok back to you. Me: Cool!)_

"Just made it," Brick sighed.

"Yeah no kidding," Butch said.

"Let's just get inside," Boomer said in response.

"That might be one of the smarter things you've said," Brick teased.

"Shut up!," Boomer said walking ahead of his brothers.

"It's true," Butch said trying to catch up.

They stood outside the classroom door just as Ms. Keane had told them too. She walked in, and said,"Class may I have your attention please!"

The class wouldn't be quiet. "Class please!," Ms. Keane called.

"Quiet!," Blossom called eventually,"Ms. Keane has been trying to talk this whole time!"

"Put a sock in it powerless girl," Princess responded.

"How about you put in a sock in it Princess," Buttercup retorted,"At least Blossom is trying to help Ms. Keane!"

"Whatever Ms. Braun-and-no-beauty," Princess reviled.

Buttercup growled, and Princess then added,"My father can buy me anything I want, and that includes my beauty."

"Just cause your father can buy you things," Bubbles defended,"doesn't mean you can buy friends, or kindness. Now if you don't mind Princess, just as Blossom stated, Ms. Keane is trying to tell us something."

Princess just glared at her and, then sat down muttering to herself. "Thank you Bubbles," Ms. Keane added then said,"Now class, we have 3 new students, and I would like to introduce them. Come in boys."

Brick, Boomer, and Butch walked into the class, and they barely reconized Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. "Alright class, these boys are Brick, Boomer, and Butch, you may know them as the Rowdyruff boys, but they are here to learn."

The girls didn't fight it, there weren't any other seats anyway. The boys just submit to the teacher, and sat down. They were surprised at some of the changes that had taken place since they last met. The day seemed to go off without a hitch until...

 _(Narrator: Here we go again. Me: Yep! Just like the good old days. Narrator: Ahh~! The good old days~! Well here I go)_

The city of Townsville is under attack! _(Narrator: Ahh~! That felt good. Me: YAY~! Narrator: Time to take over again.)_

The girls raised their hands and said,"Ms. Keane, can we please leave to take care of the monster that's attacking the city?"

"Yes," Ms. Keane said,"You go girls!"

The girls left, while the rest of the class went to the window to watch.

(Narrator: Can we go for broke partly now? Me: Yes! Narrator: YES!)

Meanwhile at Pokey Oaks High, Brianne and Barron were in their Chemistry class, when they felt the dark energy of a creature made of chemical X or, Xylo energy, at its purest. The truth about them was that they were the to heroes Raven, and Crow. And that they were in fact holders of more magic , and powers than anyone knows. _(Narrator: That's all I have in my notes about them for now. Me: Yep, it makes the 2 of them more interesting. Narrator: Indeed, but back to the story. Me: My turn? Narrator: yep)_

Brianne and, Barron looked at each other and, said,"Mr. Roe, we don't feel well. Could we go to the nurses office?!"

"Yes," He said coolly,"Come back soon."

He gave them a pass and, they left class. They easily made it to roof and, transformed. "Pet of your dad's?", Raven asked, her hair pulled back into a long ponytail braid, her outfit was mostly white with the exception of her Raven emblem on her chest, her eyes were now white too, and there was one white streak in her bangs.

"Most likely," Crow answered,"He's been so dormant lately, it wouldn't surprise me."

Crows outfit was quiet opposite from Ravens, it was mostly dark purple, his crow emblem all white, and his hair was all white except for one black streak in his bangs, plus his eyes were completely red. "Let's go," Raven said taking her leading position.

Crow simply nodded, and followed, he knew if he ever took lead, he'd probably lose control, and hurt someone.

 _(Narrator: I'm up again! Me: Yep! Narrator: Boy, I am on a roll! Me: Yes!)_

While Raven and Crow were on their way, let's see how the girls are doing. Holy Smokes! Looks like the girls may need a little help with that giant dragon.

 _(Narrator: Ok, you're up. Me: Okie! :D )_

Blossom was nearly burned, if it hadn't been for her speed in flight, she would have been. Buttercup tried to swing but, was hit by the dragon's tail. "Buttercup!," Blossom and Bubbles cried.

"I'm fine," She replied,"That dragon won't know what hit him when I'm through!"

"We need to come up with a plan wait!," Blossom cried.

Bubbles went to make sure Buttercup wasn't gonna get hurt, then the dragon hit Bubbles, and Buttercup into Blossom. This sent all 3 girls into a building. The girls continued to have difficulty. _(Narrator: Alright Now? Me: Yes Narrator: YAY!)_

Then Raven and, Crow showed up to help. Whoo! _(Me: XDD Yay! Narrator: You're up! Me: Right!)_

Raven flew up to Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup and asked,"Need help?"

"That'd be great!," Blossom responded.

"Yeah thanks!," Bubbles added.

"Alright whatever," Buttercup ended.

"Gotcha," Crow said,"Rave what'd ya have in mind?"

The five of them planned, then Raven asked,"Everyone clear on the plan?"

"Yep!," the girls responded.

Crow gave a thumbs up, and with that they set the plan into motion. "Oh Mr. Dragon!," Bubbles called, then stuck her toungue out.

The Dragon let lose a curtian of fire, while Bubbles just barely dodged it. Buttercup gave her best uppercut, and Blossom froze it's Muzzle shut. When the dragon tried to use it's claws to hurt them, Raven release a screech, and Crow chained it to the ground where it teleported away. Just as always, the citizens, and the girls Raven and Crow left.

 _(Narrator: Well here I go again. Me: Yep!)_

A little after the fight however, Him could be seen, he was watching the 5 of them fight from his lair. Uugh Him.

"That's right Narrator, and it's so lovely to hear you again too," Him said.

 _(Narrator: Thanks. Me: NP~!)_

"Well it doesn't matter who I'm talking to," Him replied.

He looked at his tv, then said,"Soon, my son, the Rowdyruff Boys, and all of Townsville will receive alternate punishment."

 _(Narrator: Can I say something? Me: Sure thing.)_

You won't get away with this! "Oh but I already have."

 _(Me: Ok final bit. Narrator: *Nods* *Yawns*)_

Suddenly sleep fell over all of Townsville, and darkness engulfed everything.

 **AN: Here's the end of part 1!**

 **Brianne: Oh Com'on! Seriously!**

 **Barron: Well she did say that it would only be part 1 in the title.**

 **Brick: What just happened?**

 **Blossom: You'll just have to wait like the rest of us.**

 **Brick: Oh just shut up!**

 **Buttercup: Hey! Don't talk to Blossom like that!**

 **Butch: Make us!**

 **Buttercup: Oh, I'll make you!**

 **Bubbles: Please don't fight!**

 **Boomer: And you 2 call me stupid!?**

 **Me: Everyone! Please just quit it till next chapter! R &R! BYE~!**


End file.
